Jack Rockwell
THE PUNK Gallery Real Name: Jack Rockwell (born Jose Garcia) Current Alias: Jack Rockwell Aliases: Jack, James Smith, Jack Smith, The Punk, Jose Garcia, Faust, The Anarchist, Steampunk, Roger Smith, Steve Rogers, Ash Williams, Doctor Rockwell Identity: Public Alignment: Neutral, former supervillain, former superhero. Affiliation: All hellish creatures, The Doctor and his companions, Torchwood, UNIT, Watchmen, Great Lake Initiative, Charlie Daniels Relatives: N/A Universe: Earth-9R00VY Base Of Operations: Random warehouse in New York (that has a number 13 on it) Gender: Male Age: Permanently stuck looking young; real age is about, 64. Height: 5'8'' '' Weight: 181 Eyes: Light Brown Hair: Brownish Black Unusual Features: Jack looks like he has eyeliner all the time. Really, it's because he hasn't slept in 46 years. Citizenship: American Marital Status: Single Occupation: S-Mart Janitor Education: Highschool dropout Origin: Deal with the devil Place of Birth: Compton, California Creators: The Peripeteia from GaiaOnline History Early Life Jack's life consisted of mostly nothing. A very simple, and boring life. At 16 however, he did get kicked out of his home (which is why he eventually moved out from Compton to Milwaukee) and legally changed his name from "Jose Garcia" to something more American (Jack Rockwell) He build his life from scratch there, working lame jobs like being a janitor of S-Mart (where he met Ash Williams) Sadly for Jack, at 18, he was diagnosed with lung cancer, which was strange since before then he never smoked a day in his life. The Deal With Mephisto After being diagnosed with lung cancer, Jack did what any reasonable person would do... he turned to the dark arts and summoned Mephisto. He made a deal with him, gaining immortal and complete invincibility. Sadly for Mephisto, Jack was brilliant. Too brilliant, making it so his deal was foolproof. However, somehow Charlie "roomed" up with Jack, by moving his spirit into Jack's mind. This wasn't apart of the deal, as Charlie didn't do it from the deal, he was just bored after his bar closed, so he decided to go along with Jack, maybe mess around with him some. The two were quick friends, sort of. Hero/villain Jack was both a hero and a villain for a while, a villain for the beginning of his career, and a hero around the end. He ended up joining the GLI. Mostly to try to bang Squirrel Girl (which he called delicious jailbait) He stayed until he created his Vortex Manipulated, and left the universe. With The Doctor After his first use of the Vortex Manipulator, Jack ran into The Tenth Doctor, and joined him many of his travels. With him, he has ran into Cybermen, the Daleks, and even The Master at one occassion (with Martha Jones) His last time seeing the Doctor was during the end of the events of the Journey's End. Where the Doctor said goodbye to everyone. He ended up staying with Jack Harkness and joined Torchwood. Watchmen Jack spent at least 10 years in the Watchmen universe, going by the name of Faust. There he helped Adrian Veidt with almost all of his plan. Not only did he build the machine to destroy Dr. Manhattan (which failed), but he also created most of the giant squid (which he named "Squibbles") Around the time that Barracuda found himself vaporized with Bubastis, Jack decided to leave. Marvel Zombies Vs. The Army of Darkness (working on this) Travels Alone (working on this) Alter and Jack's Excellent Adventure~ In the time after Jack's "adventures" he simply traveled through space on a ship he stole from a world. There he was visited by Alter. (back when Alter's current body was that of a preteen girl) Said Alter was on a special job to get Jack to his normal time period, so he stops messing up with the past and future. Unluckily for Alter, one of Jack's devices (the Vortex Manipulator) kept interfering with Alter's attempts to take them to said time period, leading to their excellent adventure through time. (the best moment Jack remembers from this, is when they helped Teddy Roosevelt obtain Thor's hammer which he used to defeat Earth-Prime's Satan) Social Life Allies *Squirrel Girl (Earth-9R00VY) *Flatman (Earth-9R00VY) *Doorman (Earth-9R00VY) *Big Bertha (Earth-9R00VY) *Mister Immortal (Earth-9R00VY) *The Doctor (Earth-5556) *Rose Tyler (Earth-5556) *Martha Jones (Earth-5556) *Donna Noble (Earth-5556) *Jack Harkness (Earth-5556) *Ianto Jones (Earth-5556) *Toshiko Sato (Earth-5556) *Gwen Cooper (Earth-5556) *Owen Harper (Earth-5556) *Ashley J. Williams (Earth-818793) *Conner Anderson / Barracuda (Watchmen Universe) *Adrian Veidt / Ozymandias (Watchmen Universe) *Edward Blake / The Comedian (Watchmen Universe) *Walter Kovacs / Rorschach (Watchmen Universe) *Daniel Dreiberg / Nite-Owl (Watchmen Universe) *Jonathan Osterman / Dr. Manhattan (Watchmen Universe) *Laurel Juspeczyk / Silk Spectre II (Watchmen Universe) *Squibbles the Giant Squid (Watchmen Universe) *Alter (Multiverse) Enemies *Death (Marvel Universes) *Death (DC Universes) *Mephisto (Earth-9R00VY) *Ghost Rider (Earth-9R00VY) *Galactus (Earth-9R00VY) *Daken (Earth-9R00VY) *Wolverine (Earth-9R00VY) *X-23 (Earth-9R00VY) *Davros (Earth-5556) *Dalek Caan (Earth-5556) *Daleks (Earth-5556) *Cybermen (Earth-5556) *The Master (Earth-5556) Love Life When he was a member of GLA, he had a crush on Squirrel Girl, since he didn't really know how to keep Charlie from using his body at the time, Charlie would make him say some pretty obscene and suggestive things... which he ended up adopting onto his regular personality. Traveling with his Vortex Manipulator. He met the Doctor (though the Doctor always disabled his vortex manipulator) and in one trip with the Doctor and Martha Jones, he developed strong feelings for Martha (which he never did anything about) during the year they spent spreading rumors about a weapon capable of killing The Master. During his time as a Watchman, he harbored feelings of his comrade Barracuda, however like always he did nothing about such. His heartbreak with Barracuda's apparent death is the main reason he left that universe. Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses Powers Immortality: From his deal with Mephisto, Jack gained immortality and being the kind of person that knows his movies about people being screwed over by the devil, he made it clear what he wanted. In return, he simply had to collect some souls. Don't worry, they were mostly orphans! Jack's overall inability to die is what he normally uses for anything. Because of this, Jack is unable to die, through any means will he age, become sick, or be harmed in anyway. *Invulnerability: Jack's body as a whole can be as soft and squishy as a human body is, or solid as a adamantium while being completely indestructible, because of this if throwing Jack properly, you can probably have one unearthly throwing projectile! His body no longer requires food, oxygen, or anything of the sort, while capable of surviving the vacuums of space. *Healing Factor: If by some chance injured, his body heals up greatly, he is also resistant to poisons, diseases, and basically anything that might kill a person. *"Gooey Jack Pudding" Gooey Jack Pudding is what he calls when his body has been ripped to shreds, everything is liquefied into a black gooey fluid, then reforms itself back together. And yes, it's happened before. Abilities Genius-Level Intellect: Jack is incredibly intelligent, capable of making some incredible technology, rivaling that of Tony Stark. His intellect is also a way he gained his powers; he outsmarted the devil. His intelligence really only leans on technology; he's practically the Macguyver of Earth-GR00VY when it comes to gadgets. He can make some pretty odd inventions if given the right things. However making them is so absurd that sometimes it leans to the "how is it even possible this is working without shattering existence with stupidity?" Lack of human emotion: Jack only feels three basic emotions; boredom, perversion and blankness! (yes that's an emotion... kind of) doesn't sound like a good thing, until you realize that anything that can manipulate humanly emotions just bores him more. Have an attack that causes fear? He fears nothing, nothing besides running out of smokes! Have an attack that depresses him? Pfft, how can be get any more depressed? Have one that makes him fall for you? There's no difference between him being bored and him being in love! Musical Abilities: Living forever, and never sleeping means you have plenty of time to learn how to play musical instruments. Jack himself knows how to play the violin, guitar, and piano very well, having 40 or so years of experience with them. Multilingual: Because he shares a body with a being who normally dealt with contracts, he is capable of understanding and speaking all of the languages in the universe, without knowing it. Weaknesses/Limitations Addictions: Jack is a chain smoker, while it doesn't kill him he does tend to smoke in the oddest times, such as during the rain or underwater. He somehow always seems to have a pack on him too. Holy: Seeing as Jack's abilities were gained through unholy means, he is weak against anything holy. Any object deemed holy to a religion weakens Jack entirely, if used correctly it will completely immobilize him, the longest time he can remain immobilized from a holy object before he temporarily becomes tolerant of it is 24 hours. Just being around a holy object while tire him, and make him seem very ill. Things such as holy water, religious chants, and the sort are also used to weaken him. For some reason however, he is unaffected by crosses. *Most of the holy objects, chants, and whatnot that work against him are of christian religions and their branches, not counting crosses however. Roleplaying Statistics Basic Info NAME: Jack Rockwell AGE: 64 (technically) STRENGTHS: Immortality, invincibility, genius-level intelligence WEAKNESSES: Strict pacifist, chain-smoking, holy objects/water/chants Statistics STRENGTH: Good AGILITY: Excellent ENDURANCE: Unearthly REASON: Incredible INTUITION: Excellent PSYCHE: Fantastic SPEED: Good POPULARITY: Varies between universes, anywhere between Feeble to Sensational Dice PHYSICAL ATTACK: Good (1d10) PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Amazing (5d10) ENERGY ATTACK: n/a ENERGY DEFENSE: Incredible (2d20) PSYCHIC ATTACK: n/a PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Remarkable (3d10) Limitations/Weaknesses Pacifist: No matter what, Jack will avoid fighting as much as possible. He can fight creatures however (example is the insects in the Dark Panoptichron) but will not fight an intelligent creature. Holy: Seeing as he gained his immortality through unholy means, holy objects will do great damage to Jack. *Religious Chants: Amazing Am 50(5d10) damage (pain only) **Chants are capable of causing him to not function, causing his body to do what a human body normally does in such situation (get into the fetal position, holding his ears) until a few after the chant is over with. *Holy Objects: Halves stats being around; Sensational Sn 60 (6d10) damage if hit with. *Holy objects easily destroy his body to pieces, while this doesn't kill him, if hit enough he can be dissolved until he's only "gooey jack pudding" *Holy Water: Awesome Aw 90 (9d10) damage. *Holy water dissolves his body until only bones are left. While this doesn't really kill him, enough of it will leave him in a very weak skeleton state until he can regenerate, regeneration takes a while when like this, seeing as he has to gain a temporary immunity of the holy water (which takes about 24 hours, and lasts about 10 minutes) For some reason, Jack doesn't float in water, because of this he always sinks as if he weighed a few tons, and is incapable of swimming from how much he sinks down. While he can survive underwater, he doesn't like the feeling of drowning (without actually drowning) so much so that he's afraid of large bodies of water. Other Abilities Immortality Invulnerable: Cannot be killed or harmed in anyway or form by physical, magic, psychic, and energy attacks, heat, fire, radiation, chemicals, and diseases. Literally anything can't harm him. *He does not need to sleep, eat, drink or breathe, can survive in outer space, underwater, or a vaccuum. *Jack has been shown to be completely immune from the effects of time manipulation. *Jack is completely immune from being taken control in any way or form. *Objects which would make someone act a certain way (example; red lantern ring) don't phase Jack. *Jack's mind is completely closed to external forces, this is because Charlie is staying there. However, if Charlie allows it, minds are capable of entering his own, this is useful seeing as Charlie himself can't really speak outside of Jack's mind. Unmovable: No matter the force of something hitting against him, he is literally an unmovable force. Regeneration: Unearthly (1d100) no matter the injury he is capable of recovering it almost instantly. Reviving: If killed somehow, he comes back from Hell in 2-5 turns. *If weaknesses are present, he cannot regenerate. Not until the holy material is taken away, or until 24 hours pass and his body gains a temporary tolerance to that single object. Technology and Equipment Technology Wrist-Mounted Device - This is a device he wears on his wrist; looks like a wrist mounted device. This thing has many add-ons, which he always adds more of. Made of Aw material. *Vortex manipulator: The Vortex manipulator-add on could have allowed him to "hop" through space and time. However, it malfunctions now and then, and tends to not let him choose his destination. * Fire Extinguisher: As any scientist will tell you, fires happen, often. Which is why Jack added a fire-extinguisher add on to his device. Punk Specs - The Punk Specs are regular looking glasses made of Gd material, capable of the following; *Enhanced Vision: This is an add-on which allows him to zoom in and out of things mentally. The Enhanced vision allows him to see x-ray, thermal, night, and even able to see EM frequencies. And also works like sunglasses; keeping things from hurting his eyes if they're too bright. Sonic Screwdriver - After spending a while with the Doctor, Jack made himself his own version of the Sonic Screwdriver, it works almost exactly the same. Some examples of what it can do are; lock and unlock things; fixing and destroying things; activating and deactivating equipment; detecting and sending signals; intercepting teleportation; burning, cutting, or igniting substances; fusing metal; scanning and identifying substances; amplifying or augmenting sound, usually to stun or incapacitate an enemy; and, occasionally, driving screws. The Sonic Screwdriver is made of Aw material. * Much like the regular sonic screwdriver, this one doesn't seem to work on wood. Equipment Superphone - This is a Superphone, which is Jack's normal mobile phone after being upgraded by the Doctor. The "Superphone" is an upgraded mobile phone that can make calls across time and space. It even calibrates to the user's home time period. In addition, it can send signals in places ordinary phones cannot. However, its range is not infinite. The Doctor describes the Superphone as being able to "...Call anyone, in any time, so long as you know the area code." *The phone number for his Superphone is 07700 900461. Interspace Dimensional Storage Belt - A prototype Jack invented a few weeks ago, allows him to store an endless supply of things in-between space safely. However, he isn't able to take things out one by one, so he has to take them all out at once, which is why it's still a prototype. *It's safe for a living organize to be in his interspace storage dimension, as shown by Toad being stuck in there. Psychic credit card: This is a credit card in Jack's possession which opens a bank account of half a million pounds sterling in balance for Jack... sadly it doesn't work in present time. The psychic credit card was banned after the Infinite Recession of Bayfadarn. Teleportation Pad: A large metal disc kept in his warehouse, if the destination is put in specifically, it will teleport the user a mile or so around the area (it's not accurate) *Warning, not all body parts will be teleported at the same time, Jack cannot promise you that you will be teleported in one piece.